


Dead Dreams

by CalTheMallBoy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalTheMallBoy/pseuds/CalTheMallBoy
Summary: What do you dream about? Meeting your idol? Maybe having the perfect family? But what if all you could dream about was people dying?





	1. 1

**Luke's PoV (if rape and death triggers you then please leave)**

I lay staring at my ceiling as hot wet tears ran down the sides of my face, my cold body stiff except for my shoulders soft shakes as I sobbed. My brain kept replaying the nightmare that I just had.

_I watched as two people walked into a sketchy pub. The guy had his arm around the woman's shoulders so I'm assuming they're dating. As they walked in the shabby old building all eyes turned to them then looked away, all of the people there looked over the age of 60. An old rock track from the 1980's was playing softly in the background._

_Some people were playing snooker on the green snooker table in the middle of the room, and the rest were sitting at rotting wooden tables with a glass full of some sort of drink; alcohol-related I'm assuming._

_"Find us a seat and I'll be back with our drinks." The guy kissed his girlfriend's cheek and walked to the bar. She nodded, clearly uncomfortable and walked to an empty table at the back of the room. She waited patiently on her phone until an older man sat on the seat opposite her._

_"Hello princess," he smirked, looking around 60 years old. "Came here alone, huh?" The creepy man looked at her up and down as he licked his dry lips. I felt physically sick just watching it._

_She shook her head and cowered away slightly. "My boyfriend is just getting us drinks." Her voice shook a little as she spoke._

_"There seems to be no one there, baby girl." He pointed to the bar and like he said, there was no one there other than the bartender._

_Panic washed over her pale face as she frantically looked around for his boyfriend who seemed to be nowhere to be seen. "Maybe h-he's peeing." She spoke but sounded unsure herself._

_"No one uses the toilets here; they're so messed up I'm sure you can get some sort of disease from them." The guy places his wrinkly hand on her thigh despite her uncomfortable stares._

_She gently pushed his hand away, her own hands shaking. He ignored this and let his hand move further up her quivering leg. She felt her breath picking up with panic as she got her phone out, but he quickly grabbed it and threw it on the concrete ground. A soft shattering sound was heard._

**_(I don't want to write a rape scene so I'm skipping and I don't want to trigger anyone)._ **

_She was crying; screaming for her boyfriend weakly. She was pinned against the wall outside of the pub. The man tugged on his jeans and spat at her making her scream louder slightly so he covered her mouth. His other hand made its way to her pale neck and wrapped around it._

_He squeezed making her eyes bulge out as she gasped for breath. The man removed his hand from her mouth and joined it with his other, creating more pressure. I watched the struggle for breath and her weak, hopeless kicks to try and get the man off her but it didn't work._

_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head after about a minute of struggling, he let go quickly and her body fell, laying limp on the dirty ground._

I couldn't breathe; that nightmare was sure to add to the hundreds of scarring things I've witnessed at night when I'm trying to sleep. I just want to sleep and dream about something happy.

**_ >>>_ **

**_The first chapter in and there's already death. Basically, this whole story is surrounding around luke who is suffering from nightmares, and those nightmares are of people dying._ **

**_Read at your own risk as this book will have graphic scenes of violence and death, as you can already tell._ **


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the school with tear stained cheeks and dark rings around my eyes, my hair messy and my body weak. I never get any sleep and it's taking a toll on my physical and mental state. My mum thinks I have insomnia which I can't argue with or she'd want another reason, and if I say "oh mum I have vivid dreams of people getting murdered", she'll think I'm crazy, which is sort of true.

Usually when I dream of someone dying it hasn't actually happened yet but is about to, giving me enough time to try and stop it. I can't though since it happens all around the world.

I'm honestly terrified I'm going to see one of my relatives in a dream, it hasn't happened yet but it still could.

As usual, I was all alone. You see, I have no friends since I'm the weird kid who always looks like he's on drugs. They don't like me because I'm quiet and always looks scared. I always have dark rings around my eyes from lack of sleep.

I lived in a pretty isolated area, as a kid I used to love it: playing around in the forest; hiding in the huge piles of leaves in autumn; lots of space for a game of tag. God, I miss being a kid.

Back then I wasn't having these dreams since they started happening once I turned 13 years old. I remember my first one vividly.

_There was a group of men joking around, throwing beer bottles at each other luckily missing every time. They laughed together and it just seemed like they were enjoying themselves. Well at first._

_It was dark outside; maybe around 12 am and they seemed a little drunk. As they stumbled down the road, all leaning on each other for support, a car came zooming towards them._

_The driver had no time to stop or slow down and smacked into them. Loud screams were heard and a deafening screech came after as they got sucked under the car. Blood painted the pavement and vehicle, the sight haunting me._

_The once happy, carefree men were laying lifeless on the blood-red ground with twisted body parts and red liquid covering them._

A shiver ran down my spine as I closed my eyes tightly to rid the memory from my brain. It didn't work though, it never does.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at my usual seat at the back of the class. I had English which was okay I guess, I mean it wasn't my favourite subject but not the worst either. I felt my eyes starting to close, my eyelids feeling heavy but I wouldn't give in, I had to stay awake so I shook my head and rubbed my red eyes.

Someone I've never seen in this class before walked in nervously, he anxiously chewed on his bottom lip. The boy's eyes scanned the room for any empty seats but there were none, well except the one next to me. He quickly scurried his way over to me.

"Hi," he whispered once he had sat down, a small trace of anxiety laced in his voice as he spoke. "I-I'm Ashton."

"Luke." I awkwardly replied back looking at the guy I know now as Ashton. He wore thick framed glasses which slid down the bridge of his nose, a large mint green sweater and black skinny jeans. He had sweater paws making him look all the more cuter, especially with his curly dirty blond hair.

Ashton pushed his glasses up his nose cutely and looked at the table, not knowing what to say or do.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around here before." I asked as I rubbed my eyes causing them to go even more red if that was possible.

"No, I just moved classes I guess," he smiled weakly at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and yawned quietly into my hand. I wasn't okay but I wasn't about to tell someone I've just met that. He looked concerned but probably knew it was none of his business and dropped it.

Ashton was the only one who talked to me that day - which I was surprised about - and on that day I didn't feel so worthless and like I meant nothing. He didn't call me a freak or a druggie, he just talked to me like I was his friend.

He was probably just pitying me though because I don't have any friends or someone to talk to, he must have loads of friends but he decided to talk to me.

\---

Nightfall had come round, the one time of day I dreaded the most. I knew I needed just a little sleep so as my tired head hit the white fluffy pillow I was out.

_A pretty girl around 15 years old was walking alone in a sketchy looking neighbourhood, her chocolate brown eyes searched frantically for any movements. She seemed scared and nervous. A man maybe in his late twenties started walking to here which she noticed and tried to act like she didn't._

_"Hola, cariño, ¿estás perdido?" He asked looking down at her shaking cold body. He was Spanish and somehow I knew what he said._

_She shook her head. "Solo quería caminar." The young girl mumbled quietly trying to get past him but he grabbed her shoulders roughly._

_"Nunca camines solo aquí, la gente puede conseguirte." He whispered and covered her mouth quickly as he picked her small body up. Her eyes widened and she tried to kick and flap her arms around to hopefully hurt him, and get him to let her go, but he didn't._

_She was hopeless; no one was around to save her. The man watched with a raised eyebrow before dragging her into his house. She never left._

I woke up gasping for breath. I felt a sickening feeling in my gut knowing that someone as young as 15 was going to meet that terrible fate.

 

>>>

 

_**I don't know Spanish so please correct me if I've done it wrong.** _


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Ashton walked with me to school. He noticed my tired eyes and frowned to himself, but tried not to look for too long.

"Is anything happening at home?" He sounded concerned as he looked at me. I shook my head honestly but my heart was pounding. "If you ever need me, you have my number – just give me a call."

A small smile crept on my face knowing that I actually have a friend who cares about me. "I will." A yawn escaped my lips as I rubbed my eyes, making them more red and sore.

"You need sleep." He said as if I didn't know. Well no shit, smartass. That was rude I'm sorry. I obviously didn't want to say that, I don't want to lose my first friend.

"Yeah, I know." I rested my head against his shoulder letting out another yawn. My whole body felt weak and tired and I just needed some sleep. I closed my eyes tightly.

_"Where's his punk ass?" A man barked at a woman who was hugging two children as tightly as she could, her eyes streaming with tears. "Tell me!" He shouted and pointed his gun at one of the children._

_"I think he went that way," the woman painfully said as she pointed left. The man ran that way with a few others and after a few minutes, he came back with an angry look on his face._

_"Were you lying to me?" He snarled, spitting at the small family. The mum frantically shook her head but was quickly stopped as a gunshot went off._

_They had seen the man they were looking for running away from the small shack of a house. The children screamed loudly seeing the blood flood out of the man's chest._

I jolted up feeling my eyes water with tears. I was on the ground and I looked around seeing no one, I guess Ashton left me then. As I thought that I saw his running to me with a blanket.

"Oh my god are you okay?" He wrapped it around me and hugged me close, his warm body warming me up almost instantly. "Is this why you're so tired all the time?"

I looked down and nodded, I wasn't going to tell him the details though. As I tried to stand up I felt right back down; my body was too weak to stand or do anything for that matter.


	5. Chapter 5

The school nurse had a long talk about how sleep is vital for our physical and mental state, and without it, we could become ill.

I knew all this.

My eyes kept dropping as she talked and all I was hearing was a jumble of sounds come out her mouth. Most of the things she said weren't even audible and just flew over my head; I felt so tired and worn down. Her voice was so soft which was helping my eyes to grow heavier and heavier by the second.

"Luke?" She said, acknowledging me finally. "Are you even listeni-" my eyes fully closed.

_A big white truck was driving peacefully down a normal road. The truck drivers phone rang beside her which she foolishly picked up._

_"Hello?" She said through the phone and then began talking to her friend. She wasn't really paying attention to the road until she heard a soft bang and a small smear of blood splatting on her once clean window._

_At first, she thought it was an animal, but when she checked what she had hit her body ran cold. There lay a lifeless young boy maybe around 9 years old with limbs twisting and shattered. He didn't look like he was breathing_.

I was awoken by someone shaking my body violently; it was the nurse. "Oh thank god you're awake," she frowned sympathetically. "Is this why you never sleep? Nightmares?" I nodded slowly and rubbed my tired eyes. The dark circles underneath my eyes becoming more noticeable than ever.

I wasn't able to get any sleep, even if I tried. The nightmares never leave someone's mind; they're always there waiting until you close your eyes.

"What are they about?" The older woman asked. I didn't want to tell her, I didn't trust her enough.

"Just... just being kidnapped," I lied through my teeth. "A-and falling." She seemed to believe it as she nodded her head with a frown.

"Have you told your mother about it?" She sat on her black leather chair and stared at me. I shook my head truthfully and played with my fingers. I was ashamed of myself for that. My mum does everything for me and I can't tell her anything as I'm scared she'll think I'm insane, but I didn't tell the nurse that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you get triggered easily, don't read any further.

"Why didn't you tell me you were suffering from nightmares?" My mum said once I walked into the house tiredly. I wasn't in the mood for yet another lecture. "I'm your mother for god's sake."

"I'm sorry, just never came up." I put my bag down and removed my shoes from my feet, trying to hold in a yawn. I shoved my hands in my pocket as I looked down in shame.

"Never came up? _Never came up_?" She gasped, her voice laced with sadness and worry as she put her hands on her hips. "Well it doesn't exactly _come up_ , does it?"

"My own mum didn't even notice." And with that I walked to my room, my eyes kept dropping and I fell onto my bed. Falling asleep instantly.

_Two children sat screaming who looked around four and eight. There was a person wearing all black with a black mask on holding a huge chainsaw, hovering it over a very distraught woman who I'm assuming is their mother. The killer was standing in front of the door stopping them from escaping._

_"Please don't do it," the woman cried over and over again as the person started up the chainsaw, the roaring engine drowning out the sounds. "Not in front of my children."_

_The sick person said nothing, they didn't show any emotions and inched the death machine closer to the woman._

_"Close your eyes and cover your ears, everything's going to be okay." She whispered to her screaming children who did as they were told. As she said this the chainsaw came in contact with her arm_.

_Her scared and hopeless screams overpowered the chainsaws roaring sounds. It then came in contact with the pale skin of her neck making blood splatter everywhere; over the kids; over the floor and walls; even on the ceiling. The man left once he knew she was dead, leaving two vulnerable children swimming in their dead mother's blood._

I jolted up screaming as tears ran down my face. I heard my mum run into my room and wrap her thin arms around my shaking body. "What's wrong, baby?" She said frantically, looking around my dark room.

"Nightmare." I sobbed into her chest. I couldn't get the horrifying images out of my head, they just kept replaying and replaying. I wasn't planning on telling her the content of said nightmare and I think she didn't want to know either.


End file.
